Sálvame
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Ella:Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él:Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction**

**Summary: **Ella: Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él: Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.

"_Las cosas más importantes de la vida no son cosas"_

_Proverbio hindú._

**Prólogo.**

_Ella…_

Caminaba por encima de la barandilla del puente Brooklyn, balanceándose lentamente hacia delante y atrás en medio de la noche. Con su rostro sin expresiones, sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento soplar sobre su piel y jugar con su cabello.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que era un ángel por lo hermosa que era y su vestimenta, iba descalza, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con mangas que tenía vuelos y le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello castaño suelto con las ondas que siempre le remarcaban el rostro, los ojos chocolate casi sin vida, sus labios rellenos que parecían nunca sonreír.

Más que ángel parecía un fantasma que había sufrido demasiado en su vida, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, parecía estar sorda porque no escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, sólo oía los ruidos de su mente que la atormentaban.

Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para quedarse tan sola, sin nadie que la abrazara de vez en cuando, sin trabajo y sin corazón, porque parecía que también se había ido dejándola sola en el camino.

¿Por qué nunca alguien la puso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué nunca nadie la quiso de verdad?

No entendía porque tenía que sufrir, si ella nunca había provocado ningún mal, todos sabían lo mala mentirosa que era, pero aún así, nadie le creyó. Nunca le tuvieron un poco de compasión como para intentar comprender que ella no había hecho nada.

Después de soportar durante dos años los desprecios de todos, tomó una decisión. Si nadie la quería o la extrañaba, ¿para qué seguir?

Y como nada tenía sentido terminaría con su existencia que era un problema para los demás.

Cerraba sus ojos lentamente, ambos brazos pegados como con pegamento cada costado y los pensamientos cerrando su pecho sin dejarla respirar. Las lágrimas cayendo ahora sin control y su corazón empezando a latir desaforadamente luchando, porque sabía que ésta sería la última vez que latiría así.

Los cortes que en la mañana se había hecho por un nuevo ataque de nervios eran los que le recordaban que todavía respiraba, que todavía molestaba en el mundo.

En cualquier caso, lo que le dolía era el vacío que se hallaba en su pecho y no las heridas en las muñecas de sus manos. Las lesiones te demostraban que no había peor dolor que el de tu corazón, aquel dolor jamás se aleja o se cura como los cortes que quedan en tu piel.

_El fin de mis días_, pensó irónicamente.

Desde pequeña que sabía que su vida terminaría de esa manera. Por como su familia la trataba y como trataban a su hermana mayor, Jessica la más guapa, poseía un cabello rubio rojizo y unos hermosos ojos azules, su cuerpo era poseedor de unas curvas que cualquiera envidiaría, además siempre tuvo el encanto que hacía que los demás la amaran de inmediato, al igual que su madre. Algo que ella no envidia porque tenía curvas como su hermana y sabía que era hermosa pero más natural, sus ojos eran redondos de un color achocolatado y su cabello era del mismo color, como que el su padre. Pero eso no le molestaba, se encerraba en sus libros, en su música y en los cuentos que se inventaba, soñando que algún día se convertiría en una famosa escritora y todos la amarían, sólo por eso seguía, para demostrarles a todos que era fuerte y que aunque le dolía, podría seguir sin ayuda de nadie, siempre sola.

Pero nada le dolió más que la traición de su padre, el que desde pequeña siempre fue su figura a seguir aunque la trataba de igual manera que todos los demás. Pero ella tenía esa estúpida unión padre e hija que la hacía tan dependiente de él.

Y así fue hasta que todo se terminó y no tuvo más remedio que escapar, no tuvo a nadie para demostrarle nada, sus esperanzas murieron dejándola sin nada por lo que luchar.

Suspirando lentamente se obligó a dejar de pensar en su dolor y se centró en el hoy, en su momento de lúgubre felicidad.

Su cuerpo se tensionó, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, casi haciendo doler sus dientes, esperando tener la fuerza suficiente para dar el siguiente paso y llegar al fin.

Dejando sus miedos a un lado, levantó un pie y lo puso sobre el aire, en ese instante le pareció sentir una mirada sobre ella que le provoco escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, pero no le dio importancia y, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cada vez más fuerte, se decidió por terminar…

_Él…_

Tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera soñar, era dueño de _Construction Cullen S.A._ Una de las más grandes empresas de construcciones del mundo, la cual fue heredada por su abuelo, tenía millones y millones en el banco, tanto como para que sus bisnietos pudiesen vivir sin trabajar, las mujeres le llovían con sólo el chasquido de sus dedos y tenía una familia que lo amaba. Era uno de los magnates más reconocidos mundialmente por su frialdad y por su destreza en los negocios sin escrúpulos. Su dinero había sido ganado a pulso por su gran inteligencia y estaba orgulloso por eso.

Pero aun así, sentía que algo le faltaba. Faltaba esa mujer a quien amar hasta el dolor y que lo amara de igual manera y así sus pensamientos fueron hasta _ella_.

Desde hace dos años o un poco más que siente como si algo le faltara, algo mucho más grande de lo que él podía imaginar, que le hacía sentir un gran vacío en su pecho. Algo que estaba fuera de su lógica, que él no podía entender. Lo cual lo enfurecía demasiado, por no entender lo que necesitaba, que le hacía sentir todo aquello.

Muchas veces soñaba con una mujer que parecía un ángel, no recordaba su rostro, pero tenía la certeza de que era hermosa. Lo llamaba y le decía que lo necesitaba. Juraría que soñaba con una diosa ya que al despertar sólo recordaba sus ojos marrones y la profunda tristeza que los caracterizaba, sólo recordaba su dulce y agonizante voz.

Siempre que soñaba con ella la sentía rogando por ayuda, tal como un hombre ruega por una gota de agua en el desierto. La escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, quería ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Siempre cuando la iba a consolar, el sueño se terminaba y él se despertaba agitado, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo sin saber muy bien el por qué. Sin ver su rostro.

Pensamientos de ese tipo iban y venían por su mente mientras viajaba en el asiento trasero de su lujoso Mercedes Benz de color negro, su chofer iba detrás del volante acercándose al puente Brooklyn.

Su soledad lo agotaba, pero no encontraba a nadie que se fijara en él antes que en su dinero.

Ese fue su último pensamiento hasta que se cruzó con una imagen que, sin razón alguna, hizo que su corazón empezara a latir desbocadamente.

Un ángel de cabello marrón y una belleza extrema estaba a punto de saltar del puente Brooklyn. No sabía que hacer, si ayudarla o no. Si una persona se decidía por el suicidio antes que seguir con su vida, era una decisión que él no podría cambiar. Pero si lo intentaba no perdía nada, es más, se sentiría libre de culpas al haber intentado ayudar a alguien que estaba en su peor momento…

…

_Todo iba normalmente hasta que la vida dio un giro inesperado a sus vidas y los unió para siempre. _


	2. Capítulo 1: Desiciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo ****solo**** juego con ellos. **

**Roxana Elizabeth. groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Summary: **Ella: Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él: Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.

"_Ríe y el mundo reirá contigo, llora y llorarás solo"_

_Ella Wilcox._

**Sálvame****  
>Capítulo 1: Decisiones.<strong>

**BPOV:**

Mi pie todavía se encontraba en el aire, algo dentro de mí gritó que no lo hiciera. Quise escucharlo, pero no sabía si tendría en mi vida alguna oportunidad o si volvería a atreverme a hacer algo así de nuevo.

Sentí que algo me tocó y una extraña electricidad recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, como un hormigueo, acto seguido todo se volvió negro y me dejé arrastrar sin siquiera saber sí había saltado. Quizás había muerto o solo fue un desmayo… nada bueno habría sucedido si hubiese caído del lado incorrecto.

**EPOV:**

Mis pensamientos no me dejaban decidir qué hacer, así que dejé que mi instinto me dijera qué hacer.

—¡Para el auto! —grité rápidamente, antes de que el auto se aleje demasiado del lugar donde se encontraba el Ángel—. ¡Ve hacia dónde está esa chica! —ordené, mientras miraba para atrás para saber si todavía valía la pena esta locura.

El auto rápidamente dio marcha atrás y salí volando de él sin darle la oportunidad a mi chofer de que parara el auto.

—¡No lo hagas! —le grité al Ángel, pero ella siguió en lo suyo todavía con el pie en el aire, al parecer me ignoró o quizás por la tensión que parecía tener no me escuchaba. Opté por la segunda opción, así que me subí a la baranda sin darle opción a nada más.

—¡Señor bájese de ahí, se puede matar! —gritó Sam, mi chofer, desde el suelo a salvo en diferencia de mí que estaba aquí arriba, él me miraba preocupado por mi extraña locura.

—¡No! ¡Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! —grité, dejando a mi instinto manejar mi cuerpo, al parecer lo hacía mejor que yo estando cuerdo.

Gracias a Dios, el Ángel no se inmutaba por los gritos que compartía con mi chofer. Eso envió una ola de paz a mi tensado cuerpo.

—¡Señor, no podemos meternos en la decisión de los que ya no quieren esa segunda oportunidad! —me volvió a gritar devolviéndome a la maldita tensión en un dos por tres.

—¡Yo puedo y lo haré! ¡Quiera ella o no! —contesté sin preámbulos. Las palabras salían de mi boca sin filtro alguno y eso me gustaba. Si yo estuviese ocupando mi cabeza, Sam ya estaría despedido y yo no tendría cómo diablos volver.

Sin esperar más tiempo, levanté el dedo para tocar el hombro del Ángel para llamar su atención. Una extraña electricidad me recorrió desde el dedo, pasando por mi columna vertebral hasta terminar en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

De repente, ella sin razón alguna se desmayó y, por reflejo, la tomé en mis brazos, casi cayendo al vacío.

En ese momento agradecí a Dios y a todos los que estuviesen ahí arriba porque haya podido salvarla. Ella no pesaba nada, eso me lo facilitaba todo.

Hice todo lo posible para no caerme en este preciso instante, me costó mucho llegar aquí y porque para mí sería muy vergonzoso morir de esta manera.

—Ven, ayúdame a bajarla —le ordené Sam que inmediatamente me ayudó, tomándola con cuidado. Cuando vi que estaba segura y que no habría manera de que se lastimara, bajé y volví a tomarla en mis brazos. No quería soltarla y eso me parecía extraño, sin el calor de su cuerpo me sentía vacío otra vez.

Con cuidado me subí en la parte trasera del Mercedes, la acomodé suavemente en mi regazo y le ordené a Sam que velozmente se pusiese en camino a mi pent-house, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Él obedeció sin rechistar y pronto estábamos en camino.

El Mercedes avanzaba a gran velocidad por las calles y las luces de la ciudad eran borrones junto a todo el exterior que se veía por la ventana, aunque los engranajes de mi cabeza iban más rápidos mientras veía el pequeño cuerpecito que tenía entre mis brazos.

Por lo que pude ver mientras me paraba a su lado en la baranda junto a ella, me di cuenta que era hermosa, castaña, de piel blanca y cremosa, rostro en forma de corazón, nariz pequeña y respingona, ojos de un hermoso color chocolate y unas pestañas largas. No era alta pero tampoco demasiado baja, si no me equivoco, mediría un metro y sesenta centímetros.

No quise, ni pude mirar su cuerpo por la situación en la que nos hallábamos, pero parecía no tener que envidiarle nada a nadie y su olor era a fresas y fresias. Un olor demasiado adictivo para mí, ahora que lo pienso con claridad.

Pero sin embargo había algo que me hacía sentir extraño y hacía que pensara demasiado en esta descabellada decisión.

Y me sentía muy bien teniéndola en mis brazos.

Como si ella perteneciera a este lugar.

A mi lado.

**::::**

**BPOV:**

Parecía como si por fin la muerte hubiese dado la paz que necesitaba. Aunque algo llamó mi atención.

Un calor extraño se extendía desde mi pecho hasta el resto de mi cuerpo y hacía latir frenéticamente a mi maltrecho corazón. Un olor a sol, hierbas frescas y perfume caro cosquilleaba divertidamente mis fosas nasales y, aunque pareciese extraño, me gustaba.

Quise abrir mis ojos para ver si por fin había conseguido mi anhelado sueño, pero rápidamente me decidí por seguir así un ratito más, saboreando la paz que aquello me provocaba.

Estaba muy tranquila, al parecer la muerte era mejor de lo que pensé.

No sé en qué momento, pero me puse a pensar en Jessica, mis padres y mi familia. Si ellos me aceptaran o al menos me quisieran, yo no hubiese hecho lo que hice y la historia hubiera sido de otra manera, quizás tendría una familia normal.

Aunque a ellos no les afectara en nada mi ausencia, algún día se enterarán de que ya no estoy en este mundo, dudo que se hagan responsables de todo lo que conlleva esta decisión ya que me orillaron a esto, fue por ellos que llegué hasta este punto, hasta mi decisión final. Pero a pesar de todo no los culpo por eso.

Siempre supe que este sería mi final.

Tampoco les hago totalmente responsables por mi decisión, soy completamente consciente de que fue por mera decisión mía saltar. Y creo que lo volvería a hacer si me dieran a elegir.

Igual nunca me sentí parte de algo como para lamentar no tenerlo. Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar y nunca tuve a nadie con quien hablar sobre mis problemas o sobre lo que pensaba.

Mis padres nunca me escucharon porque siempre existía algo más urgente e importante que yo, como por ejemplo, mantener a su preciosa familia —de la cual yo parecía no formar parte— feliz o demostrarle al mundo que ellos eran una familia perfecta, una familia envidiable. O también cumplir todos los caprichos de su orgullo, su hija perfecta.

Y aun así mi padre siempre fue mi héroe, aunque me tratara como los demás, aunque al parecer él y mi madre se arrepentían de no haber abortado cuando estuvieron a tiempo. No porque yo lo diga, sino porque escuché cuando ellos estaban en la cocina hablando sobre eso, parecían muy tristes de que yo todavía siguiese en este mundo.

Entonces por eso decidí ayudarlos y terminar con su gran problema. Por eso decidí la salida más corta y segura: el suicidio.

Y aunque nadie me crea, yo no odio a Jessica por tener lo que yo no. Es más, siempre la quise y cuide con mi vida. Aunque ella fuese igual que los demás, sentía un apego hacia ella que obviamente tenían todos los hermanos menores hacia sus hermanos mayores.

Yo quería ser como ella pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que mis estúpidos sueños no eran más que eso, sueños.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue estúpido de mi parte, seguir con ese sueño de que algún día llegaría a ser alguien y así me amarían, nunca nadie me quiso y jamás me hubieran querido. Menos ahora que estoy muerta, aunque dicen que la muerte te angeliza, no creo que eso me ocurra a mí.

Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por esa extraña sensación otra vez. Sentía que alguien me miraba.

Rápidamente fui consciente de que sentía como si estuviese dentro de un automóvil, notaba los movimientos típicos y eso puso todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Y aunque quise abrir mis ojos, estos parecían estar pegados y el cansancio que tenía en mi cuerpo era más pesado que un yunque, lo cual me impedía moverme.

Entonces decidí no darle importancia, de seguro que así era el recorrido hacia el más allá.

Mis pensamientos ya parecían haberse escurrido de mi cabeza, junto a mis preocupaciones.

El sueño me había abordado como si de un barco se tratara y en aquel momento no me pude resistir a dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo o de quien sea que te llevaba a ese tan ansiado lugar.

**.**

**EPOV:**

Cuando divisé mi casa a lo lejos, me decidí por llamar al doctor Gerandy para que la atendiera por si las dudas.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, marqué y al segundo tono me contestó.

—_Señor Cullen, ¿a qué debo su llamada?_ —preguntó y saludó extrañamente muy despierto para ser tan tarde.

—Doctor necesito que venga lo antes posible a mi casa —pedí seriamente, sin pensar en nada antes de continuar con esta locura. Últimamente no lo hacía mucho.

—_En media hora estaré allí_ —dijo sin vacilar.

—Nos veremos en media hora. —Corté antes de que siquiera empiece a preguntar el porqué. No quería, ni daría explicaciones a nadie.

El Mercedes paró en la puerta de mi casa —si es que así se lo puede llamar— y cuando Sam me abrió la puerta, salí del coche entrando a la casa con la pequeña mujer en mis brazos, la llevé a mi habitación, creo que allí sería mucho mejor para que el médico pudiera revisarla sin problema. No quería que tuviera incomodidades y aquí no los tendría, de momento.

Al llegar la dejé sobre mi cama con suavidad, pensando si debía sacarle la ropa o no.

¿No era acaso eso lo que se hacía cuando rescatabas a una persona? ¿La rescaté o solo la busqué con la esperanza de llenar ese vacío en mi pecho, el cuál parecía llenarse con ella a mi lado?

Preferí dejarle la ropa no quería que cuando despertara pensara cosas que no eran y no necesitaba problemas, mucho menos con alguien a quien solo quise ayudar.

Fui a pedirle a Sue, mi cocinera, que preparara algo para que el Ángel comiera al despertar y mientras esperaba a que viniera el doctor. Mandé a Ángela, una de mis empleadas, al cuarto para que me avisara por si despertaba, ella era de mi confianza y sería mucho más fácil ya que eran del mismo sexo.

_¿Por qué tardará tanto el doctor Gerandy?_,pensé.

**Los pensamientos los ponemos en cursiva para diferenciarlos. **

Había pasado media hora y el doctor no llegaba. Tampoco el Ángel despertaba y eso era algo que me preocupaba demasiado. Estar tanto tiempo inconsciente no era normal.

Quizá tenía problemas de salud y por eso quería morir. O le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y quiso apresurarlo todo.

_¿Y si llamo a Alice para que me ayude? Quizás ella sea capaz de ayudarme sin entrar en pánico_, pensé.

_Si llamas a Alice ella te pondrá más nervioso de lo que estás, eso hará que te dé un ataque y en este momento no necesitas eso_, replicó mi conciencia.

Tenía razón, en este momento no necesitaba más problemas y además me haría dar explicaciones. No quería eso. Así que deseché esa opción inmediatamente.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos y fui corriendo a la puerta de entrada, abrí inmediatamente para ver al doctor, pero me encontré a quien menos esperaba.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté al hombre rubio frente a mí. Él me sonrió asombrado por mi reacción al verlo.

—¿Qué, no puedo pasar a ver a mi hijo? —respondió con una pregunta, taladrándome con esos ojos azules como el cielo, que siempre lograban ver dentro de mí.

—Pero pá… —Miré mi reloj el cuál marcaba las 2:00 am. Me sorprendí, había trabajado hasta muy tarde hoy—. Son las dos de la mañana y no creo que sea normal que vengas a visitarme a esta hora.

—Es normal, tu madre se fue de viaje y no llega hasta mañana, estoy aburrido, cuando llamé hace un rato me dijeron que estabas despierto y por lo que veo no me equivoqué en venir. ¿Sucede algo por lo que estés tan nervioso? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de mí. Me hacía sentir como cuando era pequeño y hacía travesuras. Odiaba cuando lo hacía.

—No me ocurre nada y deja de mirarme así —refunfuñé apartando la mirada, creo que nunca había dejado de ser eso, un niño pequeño, con mis padres.

—Bueno, si no te ocurre nada, ¿me permites pasar? Se me está congelando el trasero aquí y eso no es nada divertido —dijo haciéndome reír.

—Claro, lo siento, pasa. —Me hice a un lado para dejándolo pasar. Fuimos juntos hasta la sala y mientras que él se sentaba en el sofá yo no podía dejar de caminar de aquí para allá mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. Y por si fuera poco, creo que terminaría haciendo un hueco en el piso.

Paré mi interminable caminata rogando que mi padre no notase como me encontraba, aunque era imposible, él me conocía muy bien y había sido demasiado obvio.

Aunque ahora que él estaba aquí, me resultaba difícil ocultarle la situación en la que me encontraba. Y si lo pensaba bien, era la única persona que no me volvería loco y trataría de ayudarme como una persona normal. _No como Alice_, pensé divertido y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Ella me enloquecería y no pararía hasta dejarme en el piso en medio de un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

—No entiendo, me he esforzado para educar a mis hijos pero veo que no lo he hecho tan bien como pensé —comenzó su tan escuchada y repetida diatriba—. Porque vengo a visitar a mi hijo mayor y no me invita a pasar. Primero, deja que me congele el trasero y cuando después de que le ruego, me deja pasar, no me invita ni un mísero vaso de agua o un pedacito de pan por lo menos, qué vergüenza —comentó maliciosamente, con uno de los lados de su boca levemente estirado. Rodé los ojos, seguramente no había cenado y ahora venía a visitarme solo por la comida.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté resignado, solo quizás, él pueda ayudarme y si le contase lo que me llevó a hacerlo, no me juzgaría como creo, todos los demás lo harían sin escuchar mi parte de la historia primero.

—Lo que sea que tengas por ahí hará feliz a este pobre viejo. —Rodé los ojos ante esa estúpida manera de llamarse.

Fui hasta la cocina y le pedí a Sue que nos calentase algo a mi padre y a mí porque, gracias a los antojos madrugadores de mi padre, he recordado que no he comido nada y mi hambriento estómago gruñó de una manera muy vergonzosa.

Volví a la sala pensando cómo abordar el tema sin que suene como un desesperado intento por tener compañía femenina, un secuestro de una persona con problemas mentales que tranquilamente podría ser una asesina que querría descuartizar o comer, o alguna de esas locuras que seguro se le ocurrirían a mi padre con sus fallidos y pésimos intentos de psicólogo.

Aunque admitiéndolo, algunos de sus consejos son muy buenos y te sorprendes al notar que han venido de él, pero eso no se lo diría. Eso subiría demasiado su ego y ya lo tiene demasiado alto como para aumentarlo más.

Salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que me había parado en mitad del camino, reanudé mis pasos antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta. Ya fui tan estúpido como para demostrarle que tenía razón y que algo me sucedía, tenía que parar de darle más pistas sobre mi actual estado.

Cuando llegué él estaba parado mirando una de las fotos de mi librero, en la cual estábamos Emmett, Alice y yo, cuando éramos pequeños sonriendo hacia la cámara y llenos de barro, estábamos en el jardín en la casa de mis padres.

No pude aguantar el contárselo y necesitaba urgentemente su opinión, así que hablé antes de que me acobardase.

—Papá, verás… —comencé, pero en ese momento mi cerebro me abandonó y no supe más qué decir. Así que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente—. Hace menos de una hora salvé a una chica de suicidarse y ahora está durmiendo en mi habitación —dije a toda velocidad, como si mi vida dependiera de lo que salía de mi boca. Cerré un ojo y ladeé mi rostro hacia un lado, como si esperara un golpe. Y cuando terminé, relajé mi rostro, esperando pacientemente la opinión de mi padre sobre este tema.

El silencio se hizo en la sala y mi padre estaba serio, mirándome fijamente. No supe por qué, pero me pareció que esperara que dijese algo más, así que seguí con mi diatriba.

—No es un intento desesperado de compañía femenina ni nada de eso. Pero sabes de ese maldito hueco en mi pecho que parecía no llenarse con nada —le recordé mi situación tan conocida para él, en medio de mi maldita e inentendible explicación—. Cuando la vi, un impulso me hizo correr a salvarla y en cuanto la toqué, ese hueco pareció llenarse. Ella se desmayó en cuanto le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención, así que ni siquiera sabe que está viva y durmiendo en mi cama. O al menos eso creo. Y mucho menos es un intento por conseguir algún favor, sexualmente hablando —terminé mi monólogo respirando agitadamente y sorprendiéndome por todo lo que logré decir en un minuto sin siquiera respirar. Debía dejar de juntarme con Alice.

Mi padre seguía serio y me miraba evaluativamente, leyendo a través de mis ojos.

Cuando pareció ver lo que seguramente él buscó, se dirigió hacia el sofá y me hizo señas para que me sentase a su lado. Fui, me senté con la espalda recta por la presión del momento. Nunca quise decepcionar a mis padres con mis acciones y si a él le parecía algo malo, intentaría arreglarlo, pero no me movería de mi decisión.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento, siempre mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—No puedo decirte que lo que has hecho es malo, pero tampoco bueno. Has salvado su vida, pero arriesgaste la tuya. —Bueno, eso no es lo que esperaba pero tampoco me dijo nada malo. Solté el aire que, sin saber, había retenido—. Tenemos que ver qué tan bueno es para ella que le hayas salvado la vida. A veces, algunas personas no quieren que las ayuden porque no encuentran razón para seguir existiendo y no podemos meternos en sus decisiones, mucho menos si somos unos desconocidos.

—Eso me dijo Sam en ese momento y no lo escuché. Porque algo me hizo ir contra su voluntad, me hizo retenerla con vida y a mi lado. —Debía decirle a alguien la verdadera razón por la cual la salvé.

—Entonces, no importa lo que te diga el mundo o yo. Ahora lo más importante es que debemos ver cómo lo toma ella. Así que no debes preocuparte por lo que yo piense —aconsejó sabiamente.

—Ya sé que no debo preocuparme por eso, pero eres mi padre y a veces necesito que me digas si hice algo mal.

—Entonces, sigue preocupándote —dijo mientras sonreía. Cerrando el tema con algo típico de él.

—Por si las dudas, ya llamé al Doctor Gerandy, para ver si no está deshidratada, anémica o si tiene algún problema de salud. Puede ser que hace muchos días que no coma y eso podría hacerle mal —comenté ahora más tranquilo.

—¿Y eso te importa? —preguntó mirándome fijamente otra vez.

—Más de lo que puedo ser capaz de admitir —contesté viéndolo de la misma manera, intentando que vea en mis ojos que no miento al hablar.

—¿Y qué harás si tiene algún problema mental? —preguntó pensativo. Estaba seguro de que él no abandonaría el tema hasta estar completamente tranquilo de que estaría seguro y no con una trastornada.

—Y si tiene algún problema mental, lo cual no creo —dije convencido de que ella no parecía una loca—, la sacaría instantáneamente de mi casa porque si no me traería muchos problemas legales en caso de que se le ocurra suicidarse en mi casa o siquiera lo intente. —Creo que eso logró tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco porque sus facciones se relajaron.

—Entonces eso me deja más tranquilo. —Sonrió burlón.

Sonreí dentro de mí por las extrañas y un tanto divertidas facetas de mi padre. A él le daba terror que yo conviva con una loca pero le resultaba normal que haya vivido 18 años con un chiflado como él. Con razón Emmett era como era.

Después de unos minutos de estar hablando cómodamente sobre cómo iba la empresa, Sue nos llamó a la mesa principal pero preferimos quedarnos donde estábamos porque estábamos mucho más cómodos en la sala.

Comimos entre risas, con los pies sobre la mesita que se hallaba en el centro y frente al gran sofá, mientras recordábamos nuestras hazañas juntos.

Al cabo de una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos satisfechos y con los rostros adoloridos de tanto reír. Adoraba estos momentos con mi padre, mi confidente.

Hasta que llegó Ángela interrumpiéndonos.

—Señor, ella ya despertó y quiere verlo —informó con la cara totalmente blanca y una expresión en sus ojos que no supe interpretar.

—Está bien —contesté levantándome del sofá—. Espérame aquí, no tardo —le dije a mi padre a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo índice. Volviéndome hacia Ángela ordené— Llévale la cena dentro de diez minutos. Seguro necesitará que le explique primero lo que ocurrió. Y esperemos que ella lo entienda —suspiré.

El tramo de las escaleras a mi habitación fue más largo de lo que alguna vez imaginé que sería en una situación de semejante tensión.

¿Si ella quería verme solo para asegurarse de que no era un secuestrador, violador o un ladrón que robaría sus órganos para luego venderlos en el mercado?

Eso sería completamente entendible, yo también lo haría si estuviese en su lugar.

Me sentía extraño, no quería saber con qué me encontraría en esa habitación pero tampoco podía dejar de caminar hacia ella. Era como si algo me arrastrara, me llamara y no pudiese resistirme a ello.

La garganta se me cerró de repente al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Mi mano nunca llegaba al picaporte y, cuando por fin pude abrirla, me preparé unos segundos, respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta, esperando que la decisión de salvarla haya sido la correcta.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todas las perinolas! **

**¿Cómo les va? Hace tanto que no me aparezco por aquí y ya me es extraño no molestarlas con mis locas historias.**

**Y, si en este capítulo se les hace extraño que no haya tanto drama, quiero comentarles lo que le comenté a mi hermana cuando lo leyó y me olvidé de decírselos a ustedes. **

**La que sufre, y por ende mantiene a la historia con drama, es Bella. Edward vive una vida feliz o quizás no tanto, aún con el amor haciéndole falta.**

**Él le añadirá su hermosa y perfecta presencia al fic, por eso aunque quisiese echarlo, no puedo porque lo amo demasiado y es fundamental para la historia jejeje xD**

**No sé si pude explicarlo perfectamente o si me entendieron, pero era necesario decírselos por si la historia parecía cómica en algún sentido. **

**Soy muy mala escribiendo chistes.**

**Bueno, eso es todo y perdón por no actualizar antes como era prometido.**

**Las ailoviu.**

**Besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett, cuídense. **

**¡Ah! Gracias por darme la oportunidad leyéndome, gastar tiempo en mis historias y por seguirme :)**

**PD: Gracias a Roxana Elizabeth por betearme. Sólo ella entiende lo que quiero escribir y no me sale jeje xD Agradezcámosle que sea tan genial como para entenderme :D **

**Liz.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Mi vida, mis decisiones, mis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction**

**Summary: **Ella: Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él: Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.

"_No provoques la lucha, acéptala, es mejor retroceder un metro que avanzar un centímetro."_

_Lao Tse_

**Sálvame  
><strong>**Capítulo 2: Mi vida, mis decisiones, mis luchas.**

**BPOV:**

La oscuridad me rodeaba, sentía mis ojos estar pegados con pegamento extra fuerte porque me era imposible abrirlos y miles de imágenes de mi vida iban y venían por mi mente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la tensión que había estado ejerciendo durante los últimos minutos.

Fruncí el ceño mentalmente, la muerte era más extraña de lo que me imaginaba, ¿no debería sentirme en paz? Me sentía como el infierno y una extraña sensación se formaba en mi interior llenándome de terror.

"_Entonces, quizás me encontraba con vida"_ pensé alarmada. Una sensación de vacío se formó en mi estómago.

Intenté tranquilizarme porque de lo contrario entraría en un horrible ataque de nervios y no saldría nada bueno de esto. Busqué entre mis recuerdos para ver si hundiéndome en ellos lograría sacar esa locura de mi cabeza. De repente un recuerdo me invadió sin ni siquiera ser invocado.

_:Flashback:_

—_Papi, mira lo que hice para ti _—_lo llamé rebosante de felicidad con mi dibujo en mano, en cuanto entró a casa, al llegar del trabajo._

_Él ni siquiera volteó a ver lo que hice, fue directamente hacía la cocina a saludar a Jess y a mami con una sonrisita que hacía que su bigote se viera chistoso. Una sonrisita que nunca me dedicó. _

_Negué con la cabeza, agitando al mismo tiempo mi cabello que ahora se encontraba en una trenza que yo misma me había hecho, estaba sujeta por un lazo azul porque Jake me decía todo el tiempo que ese color me quedaba muy lindo. Tenía mi vestido del mismo color que el lazo y me veía muy encantadora con él. _

_Yo me elegía la ropa porque mami dice que ya estoy grande y debo vestirme sola. Aunque no entiendo porque Jess es dos años mayor pero a ella la viste y la peina para que se vea hermosa._

_Corrí a la cocina para volver a intentar llamar su atención. Estaba sentado a la mesa, hablando con Jess._

_A mí nunca me dejaban sentarme a la mesa con ellos porque decían que era muy pequeña y esa mesa era sólo para grandes. Siempre me ponían una mesita para niños en la sala. _

_Yo ya era grande por eso no me importaba porque comía sola como niña grande, sólo que ellos todavía no lo sabían. Era mi pequeño secretito._

—_Papi, papi, papi _—_llamé cada vez más alto, saltando de felicidad con mi dibujo. _

—_¡¿Qué diablos quieres niña?! _—_volteó a verme con esa mirada que siempre me dedicaba pero esta vez más furiosa porque interrumpí su charla con Jess._

—_Mira lo que te hice _—_contesté levantando precavidamente mi dibujo, él lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró sin mirarlo en realidad_—_ ¿Te gusta?_

—_Es horrible, las cosas no se distinguen, aprende a dibujar _—_acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacía el tacho de basura mientras hacía una bola con el papel que llevaba mi dibujito y lo tiró_—._ Gracias por hacerme perder mi tiempo en nada _—_dijo con una sonrisa irónica._

_Con cada movimiento que hacía, mi corazón se destrozaba más. Cuando volvió a sentarse a la mesa sin prestarme atención, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero era grande y las niñas grandes no lloran. _

—_¿No te gustó? _—_pregunté con un nudo en la garganta._

—_¿Quieres saber la verdad? _—_me contestó con otra pregunta. Dejándome confundida porque es imposible que mi papi no le guste lo que hago, quizás sólo es una broma y yo caí. Sí, es eso, soy una tonta por creérmelo. Es obvio que a todos los papis les gusta lo que sus hijos les hacen, los papis de mis amigos de La Push viven festejándoles todo y mi papi no sería distinto. _

—_Sí, ya soy niña grande, debo saber la verdad _—_exigí cada vez más contenta porque ahora me diría que fue una broma._

—_Era tan espantoso que tuve que tirarlo, ya me daba nauseas _—_respondió mirándome fijamente mientras lo decía._

_Jess y mi mami comenzaron a reírse por lo que yo también reí con ellas. Sabía que era una broma._

—_Mírala, es tan tonta que se ríe _—_le gritó mami a papi, todavía riéndose. No entendí porque lo dijo, por lo que deje de reír._

—_¿Por qué soy tonta? _—_Pregunté frunciendo el ceño confundida._

—_Porque tu padre te dice que le da asco tu dibujo y tú ríes. Se nota que de verdad te falta algo en esa vacía cabecita tuya _—_dijo mami levantándose, cerrando su mano en un puño y golpeando mi cabeza con fuerza repetidas veces. _

_Ahora papi también se unió a sus risas. Todos reían menos yo. Pero yo había cerrado mis ojos fuertemente porque me dolía mucho y sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho. _

_Las lágrimas querían salir pero no quería llorar delante de ellos porque seguramente se iban a reír. Siempre reían de mí._

_Corrí a mi habitación, que se encontraba en el sótano porque no les gustaba que estuviese en la planta alta con ellos. No sé porque, pero no me dejaban salir de mi habitación a menos que sea para comer algo o si ellos se van._

_Cerré fuertemente la puerta tras de mí, me tiré a mi cama y dejé salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, pero en silencio, no dejaría nunca que ellos me escuchen llorar._

_Deshice mi trenza, en la cuál me había esmerado mucho, y me cambié mi lindo vestido azul por mi horrible pijama, el cual me estaba todo lleno de parches porque era muy viejo y mami no quería comprarme ropa nueva ni tampoco coserme la vieja, mi única ropa nueva era regalo de mis amigos. _

_Hice todo con brusquedad, me sentía enojada, triste y desilusionada. Papi no me quería, mami me odiaba y Jess quiere que se deshagan de mí, la escuche decírselos. _

_Nadie me quería nadie se acuerda de que existo. Los únicos que me quieren son Jake, su hermana Rebecca, sus papis Billy y Rachel. Ellos me regalaban muchas cosas y sabían como me trataban todos en casa. También sabían que amaba leer y escribir. _

_Seguí llorando hasta que me quedé dormida. Nadie me vino a buscar para ir a cenar y yo no quería subir a comer. _

_:Fin Flashback:_

Me deshice de ese recuerdo en cuanto terminó. No quería seguir recordándolos de todos modos.

Un ruido extraño llamó mi atención, eran unos pasos a mi alrededor, agudicé mi oído para seguir escuchando y ahí estaba. Me puse nerviosa al escucharlo así que decidí forzar mis ojos a abrirse, quiera o no, para así enfrentarme de una vez por todas a lo que sea que me haya metido.

Apenas los abrí me fije que estaba en una habitación en la que no recordaba haber estado antes. Parecía muy lujosa como para que yo estuviese en un lugar así antes.

Me senté lentamente en la cama gigante y demasiado cómoda en la que me encontraba, sintiendo el dolor en mis músculos en todo mi cuerpo.

El sonido de pasos me alertó otra vez y me voltee en dirección a una de las puertas que se encontraban en la habitación. Vi salir de ella a una muchacha de cabello y ojos color negro, y que iba vestida con un traje como de mucama con unas toallas en las manos.

Se sorprendió de verme despierta, pero luego del shock me sonrió amablemente. No entiendo porqué pero desde ese momento algo me dijo que podía confiar en ella.

—Me alegro de que haya despertado —dijo dejando las toallas sobre una silla para luego acercarse a mí— ¿Necesita que le traiga algo?

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunte cautelosamente.

—En la casa de mi jefe —respondió un poco confusa frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—¿Estoy muerta? —pregunté rogando porque su jefe sea Dios y no un loco que quería vender mis órganos en el mercado negro o algún loco que me encontró.

—Según veo… Respira, habla y creo que su corazón late —dijo tocando pensativamente su barbilla con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. Por lo cual, debo decirle que según mi opinión, usted está viva —sacando su dedo índice de su barbilla para apuntarme con él, diciendo las ultimas tres palabras de manera graciosa y como si hubiese ganado un premio en algún programa televisivo. Eso me hizo reír levemente y ella me acompañó.

Instantáneamente recordé donde me encontraba y mi sonrisa decayó.

—Disculpe, pero su jefe, ¿quién es? —Pregunté volviendo al tema anterior, con el pánico cerrándome la garganta.

—Es el señor Cullen —respondió ahora si desconcertada. Quizá creyó que yo sabía donde me encontraba pero definitivamente no era así—. Él me pidió que le avise cuando usted despierte y si no le molesta, debo ir a llamarlo para que venga a verla.

Me alerté en cuanto dijo eso. Yo no conocía a ningún señor Cullen, quizás me secuestraron cuando caí desmayada.

—Está bien, llámelo —dije un poco asustada y resignada a que todo lo que me ocurra sea malo.

Ángela asintió y en silencio salió de la habitación para llamar a su jefe o mejor dicho, el Señor Cullen, dejándome sola y con un desasosiego que me mataba.

_Si es un loco, solo espero que sea un loco bueno, _pensé asustada mientras esperaba carcomiéndome las uñas y prácticamente trepándome a las paredes y caminando por los techos por los nervios.

Por lo menos que no sea tan malo a la hora de matarme si es lo que quería hacer conmigo, no me molestaría en absoluto si así fuese.

Parecía una eternidad mientras esperaba. Recuerdos iban y venían por mi mente durante esperaba a que el Señor Cullen apareciese.

_Inicio Flash Back:_

—_¡Mami! _—_grité corriendo con toda la rapidez que podía. Mis piernecitas eran demasiado cortas como para correr más rápido y esperaba con todo mi corazoncito que no me alcanzaran._

_Nadie me escuchaba ni salía de la casa. _

—_¡Mami! _—_volví a intentarlo, pero esta vez mucho más desesperada, gritando mucho más fuerte. _

—_¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! _—_preguntó furiosa mientras salía por la puerta de casa._

—_¡Me quieren atacar! ¡Ayúdame! _—_volví a gritarle mientras llegaba y me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a sus piernas, haciendo que casi se caiga. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el terror que sentía._

_Intentó separarme de ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Yo no me separaba de ella aunque supiera que no debía tocarla, comprendía que para mí eso estaba completamente prohibido._

_Logró que le dejase una pierna libre pero la otra no la soltaba. _

—_¡Suéltame niña idiota! _—_me gritaba jalándome fuertemente del cabello, pero no iba a soltarla por nada del mundo. Si ella estaba conmigo no me podrían hacer daño._

_Siguió jalándome del cabello hasta que en un momento dado soltó un suspiro cansino y sin que me diese cuenta, levantó la pierna que yo no abrazaba, la movió lentamente doblándola hacía atrás y rápidamente la lanzó hacía adelante, dándome una patada en el estómago fuertemente._

_Me solté por la fuerza del golpe y por la falta de aire por lo que terminé golpeando mi trasero contra el césped, intenté reprimir mis lágrimas, pero no lo logré. La miré con todo el dolor que siempre me provocaban sus actitudes hacía mí. _

—_¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras así? _—_preguntó mirándome cínicamente, como si yo hubiese sido la culpable de lo que ella hizo_—._ Te dije que me soltaras y no lo hiciste. Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido tocarme. Tú solita te lo buscaste._

_Si, a mi corta edad comprendía o podía ver las miradas que me dedicaban y las formas en las que me hablaban. Podía identificar sentimientos, emociones y otras cosas que, aunque me dolieran, no quería identificar._

_Todavía no lograba entender la diferencia con la que nos trataban a Jessica y a mí, ella podía hacer lo que quería y cuando quería, podía salir con sus amigas, salir con chicos y no le decían nada, pero yo no podía hacer nada más que ir a la escuela. _

_No sabía como hacer que me escuchara y decirle porque la necesitaba conmigo. Por lo que opté por decírselo antes de que pudiera gritarme algo sobre ir a mi cuarto._

—_¡Por favor, escúchame! _—_rogué y rápidamente seguí_— _¡Jessica le dijo a sus amigas que por mi culpa Tommy la dejó y yo no he hecho nada! ¡Debes ayudarme mami! ¡Ahora quieren golpearme! _—_Tommy fue el novio de Jessica hasta hace dos días. Nunca me interesó y yo menos a él. Por lo que no entiendo porque fue que la dejó, pero ella no se resignaba en decir que fue mi culpa._

—_Sí ella te culpa es por algo ¿o no? _—_preguntó levantando su fina ceja derecha mirándome perspicazmente._

—_Es que no sé por qué me culpa _—_contesté mirando el césped que estaba bajo sus pies antes que a ella_—._ Ni siquiera me gusta Tommy _—_comencé a juguetear con mis dedos, enroscándolos y desenroscándolos._

_No podía soportar que no me creyesen nunca. Dolía ver como me maltrataban._

—_No te creo que no te gustaba. Te la pasabas hablando con él cuando tu hermana los dejaba solos cinco segundos _—_contraatacó de forma despectiva_—._ Es más, le coqueteabas siempre y eso no me lo puedes negar _—_se miró las uñas restándole importancia al tema de que Jessica y sus amigas me perseguían para golpearme._

—_Pero ma… _—_comencé para ser rápidamente cortada por ella, cuando levantó la mano callándome._

_Se agachó y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a mi altura. Por un instante la esperanza comenzó a crecer en mi pecho cuando vi que su mano derecha se levantaba lentamente y tenía una sonrisa cariñosa que podía jurar, rayaba en maternal en su rostro, pero la esperanza murió rápidamente cuando sentí de un momento al otro su mano darme vuelta el rostro de una cachetada en mi mejilla. _

_Su rostro cambió de cariñoso casi maternal a rojo por la furia. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y estos se llenaron de lágrimas que no iba a derramar en este instante por haber desarrollado mi orgullo y no querer que me vean llorar nunca más o al menos no tanto como siempre._

_Había olvidado como una de las mejores tontas, la regla de oro. Nunca llamarla mamá ni decirle por ningún apelativo que le haga recordar o le haga saber al mundo que ella me parió._

_Pensé que no le molestaría más ya que antes la había llamado mami y no le había molestado, o eso es lo que yo pensé._

—_¡Niña estúpida! _—_me levantó por el brazo tan rápidamente que me sorprendió la fuerza que parecía tener en ese momento. Me arrastró sin soltarme hasta adentro de la casa y mi brazo dolía demasiado._

—_¡Lo siento Renée! ¡Lo he olvidado! _—_gritaba entre lágrimas mientras ella soltaba mi brazo para comenzar a jalarme del cabello y llevarme así hasta mi cuarto._

_En el momento en el que estaba a un par de metros de la puerta de mi cuarto, creí escuchar la puerta de entrada, pero no pude confirmarlo por los gritos y mis lágrimas que hacían mi vista demasiado borrosa como para distinguir algo._

_Yo le rogaba por un poco de perdón, pero ella no me escuchaba, seguía maldiciéndome y gritando improperios sin dejar de arrastrarme del cabello. Mi cabeza ardía y había partes que ya no sentía._

—_¡Renée suelta a esa niña en este maldito instante!_ —_escuché el alarido de mi papi para luego sentir como mi cabello dejaba de ser jalado y como mi rostro se golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para nada, pero pude dar vuelta mi rostro para que quedara hacia donde estaban ellos._

—_¡Charlie! _—_gritó mi mami sorprendida y fue directamente a su lado para abrazarlo, pero él la alejó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Parecía bastante enojado con ella._

—_¿Qué le estabas haciendo a la niña? _—_le preguntó suavemente, aunque su voz se escuchaba como el acero._

—_Charlie, ella me dijo mamá dos veces y sabes que ella sabe que no debe hacerlo _—_me miró lanzándome dagas con los ojos por un instante para volver a ver a mi papi._

_Él escuchó pacientemente lo que ella decía sin mover las manos de sus hombros pero tensándolas un poco más cada vez._

—_¿Y eso fue tan horrendo como para que la arrastrases por el cabello y le gritaras como le gritabas? _—_preguntó un poco más fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritar. Su voz seguía siendo extremadamente dura y me estaba asustando un poco por lo que atine a cerrar los ojos por un instante para luego volver a abrirlos._

—_¡Si! _—_gritó ella ya histérica, como si fuese lo más obvio._

—_No me grites, te dije que odio que me griten y yo no te estoy gritando a ti _—_parecía que él estaba haciendo bastante presión sobre sus hombros por la cara de dolor que ella tenía, pero aún así su voz no dejaba de sonar tan suave y amenazadora_—_ ¿Me has escuchado?_

—_Si cariño te he escuchado _—_le dijo ella temblorosamente con su rostro descomponiéndose cada vez más._

—_Me parece perfecto. Ahora vete a dar un baño de agua fría y tranquilízate que ya suficiente has hecho, mira lo que le has hecho a esta niña. Explícame que diremos en la escuela mañana, lo más seguro es que tendrá moretones o alguna herida _—_terminó para luego empujarla_—. _Ya has llamado suficiente la atención de los vecinos con tus gritos y por como haz tratado a la niña. Ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes _—_dijo para luego soltarla bruscamente, ella subió las escaleras rápidamente no sin antes darme una mirada de triunfo porque ella volvió a ganar._

_Pensé que algo en él había cambiado por haber visto lo que vio, que se dio cuenta de cómo me maltratan y que a partir de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Creí que todo cambiaría pero me volví a equivocar._

_Odio deliberadamente estos momentos de esperanza por algo mejor, a veces llego a odiarme a mí misma por creer que existe algo mejor que esto para mí._

_Se acercó hacia mí y lenta pero secamente me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando estuve sobre mis pies pasó uno de sus brazos bajo mis rodillas y el otro tras mi espalda para luego levantarme y llevarme así hasta mi cama. Me bajó lentamente, pero se notaba que ni siquiera quería tocarme, no podía levantarme yo sola y nadie más me ayudaría, lastimosamente así sería._

_Cuando estuve recostada sobre la colcha de mi cama se separó rápidamente de mí y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, mirándome de una forma extraña que no supe identificar. Casi parecía que fuese abatimiento por como me encontraba en este momento._

_Todo me dolía y me costaba respirar por el dolor que habitaba mi pecho, ese frío dolor que hacía que mis huesos hielen y que me doliera respirar. Lo detestaba tanto que no creía poder odiar tanto algo que, técnicamente, no existía._

—_Niña… _—_comenzó sin saber cómo seguir. Siempre me decía niña, nunca me dijo por mi nombre, al menos que yo recuerde. Dejando que un pesado e incómodo silencio se instalara en la habitación_—._ Debes entender que a veces Renné no se controla cuando la molestas. Debes dejar de hacerlo si quieres que esto no llegue a peores, porque sinceramente yo no deseo eso para ti _—_terminó de manera afligida._

—_Pero es que no he hecho nada _—_refuté de manera desesperada para que viera que no hice nada tan malo para que mi mami tuviese esa reacción_—._ Sólo le dije mami _—_admití, pero rápidamente aclaré_—,_ pero lo he olvidado, no lo he hecho apropósito. Lo juro _—_terminé exasperadamente._

_Él sólo se quedó ahí, mirándome durante lo que parecieron largas horas. Luego, se dio la vuelta y caminó con pesar hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la abrió lentamente y sin darse la vuelta ni darme una mirada dijo._

—_Debes recordar siempre que ella no es tu madre, ella sólo te parió. Una madre enseña, ama y lucha por sus hijos. Tú no eres su hija _—_al terminar de decir esto se fue cerrando la puerta a su espalda. _

_En el momento no lo comprendí, pero después de pasar unas horas en la misma posición y sin más que pensar, me di cuenta de todo. _

_Ellos no me tomaban como su hija por eso mami no me deja que le diga mami como le dice Jessica. _

_A veces creo que envidio un poco a Jessica por las miles de posibilidades que tiene para ser feliz y tener todo lo que quisiese pero no lo aprovecha o quizá no lo sabe aprovechar._

_Yo lo aprovecharía lo mejor posible, me gustaría tener todo lo que ella tiene o puede tener, pero no puedo porque es algo que sólo puede ocurrir dentro de mil años luz, o sea, nunca. _

_Fin Flash Back:_

Esa noche lloré durante bastante tiempo, no recuerdo si fueron unos cuantos minutos o si fueron varias horas.

Noté que los ojos me escocieron y se me llenaron de lágrimas, comencé a pestañear repetidas veces y aleje esos pensamientos dejando mi mente vacía sólo por unos instantes hasta que escuche que alguien abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Lo primero que vi aparecer lentamente fue una melena de color un tanto extraño, mezclado entre el rojizo y el cobrizo, parecía que su dueño no se había peinado esta mañana.

Luego entro el dueño de semejante melena y quedé completamente asombrada por el espécimen que frente a mí se encontraba.

Al parecer esa melena no solo era lo único sexy. El dueño de ella poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían leer dentro de ti, tenía una mandíbula extremadamente masculina, una nariz recta y unos pómulos de envidia.

Era bastante alto, delgado y parecía que debajo de toda esa ropa se hallaban unos brazos fuertes y fibrosos. Un espécimen que parecía un dios que había bajado del Olimpo para hacer que los humanos enloquezcan ante su belleza y sensualidad, ante el tremendo porte erótico que mostraba.

Jamás sentí algo parecido por nadie, no podía sentir esto con sólo verlo. ¡ENCIMA ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VEÍA!

No podía sentir esta excitante atracción hacia alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Él vino caminando lentamente, con un andar un tanto felino que me desconcertó de sobremanera y se quedó parado al pie de la enorme cama.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen —ce presentó con cara cenicienta y una voz demasiado varonil. Parecía asustado y no sé porqué aún. Desprendía un aroma demasiado delicioso que, a pesar de la distancia podía oler como si estuviese a mi lado.

—Hola, yo soy Isabella Swan —respondí en voz baja y bastante aguda que hizo que se me arrebolaran las mejillas mientras sentía como mi rostro se iba calentando, lo que seguramente demostraba que en este momento había inventado un nuevo color y no me hallaba para nada feliz por eso.

La habitación quedó en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que se me ocurrió que tenía que exigirle explicaciones por donde me encontraba.

Necesitaba saber con urgencia muchas cosas pero en especial el porqué de estar aquí.

—¿Podía explicarme por favor qué estoy haciendo aquí y por qué razón me trajo? —pregunté a la defensiva. Había algo raro en esto y necesitaba saber que es lo que este hombre pretendía de mí.

No me dejaría llevar por su increíble belleza y sensualidad. Estos tipos eran los peores y no dejaría que volviesen a derribar mis muros.

—Emmm… —dudó por unos instantes. Luego se silenció y después de unos segundos volvió a pronunciar palabras—. No creo que entiendas lo que te voy a decir, pero…

E instantemente sentí como caía y se instalaba una extraña tensión en la habitación que, seguramente, se podría cortar con un cuchillo…

**Ok, aquí está el capi…**

**Espero les haya gustado y perdón por haber tardado tanto. Mi computadora murió por un tiempo pero luego, gracias a Buda, volvió a resurgir como el Ave Fénix.**

**Perdonen por la tardanza también porque ellos no se decidían como contarme la historia, me han hecho escribir y borrar tantas veces que mi cerebro quiso tener un botón de autodestrucción. **

**Perdonen si el capi no es lo que esperaban, quise interpretar más el lado de mi pequeña Ángel :O**

**Tampoco los culpemos pobrecitooos! Nadie tiene la culpa, seamos todos felices :)**

**Bueno, gracias a todas/os por leerme, por gastar su tiempo en mis locuras, por darme la oportunidad y por muchas cosas más. Son lo mejor, sépanlo :D**

**Besos, cuídense y espero saber lo que opinaron sobre este capi, nos leeremos en otro capi o en sus reviews ;)**

**Las ailoviu**

**Liz**


	4. Capítulo 3: Ayúdame a ayudarte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction**

**Summary: **Ella: Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él: Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.

"_Se necesita más valor para revelar inseguridades que para ocultarlas, más fuerza para relacionarse con la gente que para dominarlas, más "virilidad" para acatar principios bien pensados más que por reflejo ciego. La tenacidad está en el alma y el espíritu, no en los músculos y una mente inmadura"_

_Alex Karras_

**Sálvame  
><strong>**Capítulo 3: Ayúdame a ayudarte**

**EPOV:**

Ella se quedó ahí, simplemente esperando atenta a lo que fuese a decirle. Aunque creo que notó la tensión en el aire, por suerte nunca lo expresó.

Realmente no sabía cómo decirle esto sin parecer un verdadero lunático.

Quise poder tener algo preparado o haber tenido el tiempo suficiente de pensarlo con antelación pero eso no fue posible.

Debía encontrar alguna manera de decirlo sin morir en el intento, porque esto estaba provocándome seguramente una embolia severa.

Me estrujaba el cerebro deliberadamente pero la solución se negaba a salir así que antes de que huyera atemorizada por quedarme mirándola como un idiota empezaría a hablar.

-Emmm… Esto es difícil así que necesito que me tengas paciencia.- Intenté explicar seriamente levantando mis manos unos centímetros de mis muslos manteniéndolas duras sobre ellos unos instantes para luego volver a bajarlas, expresando mi dificultad de expresarme.

Ella sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas sobre sus muslos pacientemente.

Su actitud me recordaba a Alice, mi pequeña hermana, cuando no entendía algo y yo me ponía en plan maestro idiota sólo para hacerlo todo un poco más divertido.

Estaba probado por mí que así era más fácil enseñarle algo a un niño pequeño.

Creo que al comparar a esta pequeña que no conozco con mi hermana es algo un tanto enfermizo.

Supongo que la edad me está haciendo enloquecer.

O quizá sea que hace bastante no tengo acción con una mujer.

¡Basta! Debo dejar de pensar con el pene, eso es lo enfermizo en realidad. La cabeza de arriba es la que piensa, no la de abajo.

-Sólo escucha lo que te digo y después enloquece si quieres ¿Sí? - Pregunté intentando no alterarla antes de nada. Pero la estaba confundiendo, aunque confundiendo no sé si se tomaría como una forma de alterar a alguien.

_¡YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DICELO IDIOTA!¡POBRECITA QUE TIENE QUE VER TU ROSTRO DE IDIOTA MIENTRAS TÚ TE DECIDES POR DECIRLE LA ESTÚPIDES QUE HICISTE!_, me instó no muy tiernamente Johnny.

Para que no se confundan Johnny es mí, un tanto alocada, conciencia. Él nació un caliente día de verano en la playa cuan…

_¡OH EDDIE OTRA VEZ! *Johnny exhaló fuerte y cansinamente para calmarse mientras frotaba con impaciencia sus sienes. Volvió a respirar sólo que esta vez más calmadamente e ipso facto volvió a decir palabra alguna* Nadie quiere escuchar como nací. Todos tienen una conciencia sólo que no tan cool(1) como yo. Así que sigue con tu tierna muchacha y explícale todo de una maldita vez porque ya te está mirando raro._

**¡OYE NO ME LLAMES EDDIE, SABES QUE LO ODIO!**

_No seas niña y mírala nos mira raro, creo que la estás asustando._

**Y dicho y hecho eso estaba haciendo, que idiota.**

_Eso mismo dije yo._

**¡CALLATE TÚ Y VETE!**

_Adiós *Saludó Johnny alargando la sílaba final, mientras cerraba la puerta al irse a quién sabe dónde*._

La habitación estaba en total silencio y eso hacía que la tensión normal entre dos desconocidos creciese.

-Lo siento, nuevamente, no sé como comenzar.- Levanté mis manos otra vez sólo que ahora mostrando mis palmas en señal de defensa.

-No te preocupes, aunque es extraño. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que puedas contármelo y entender completamente antes de, como dices tú "enloquezca".- Hizo la señal de comillas en el aire para luego bajar levemente sus hombros.

Eso hizo que la tensión que había en el aire se esfumara, que desapareciera sin explicación ninguna. Me hizo sentir cómodo con todo esto a pesar del momento por el que estábamos pasando.

Su voz eracompletamente hermosa. Creo que podría pasar todo el día escuchando su voz o cualquier cosa que ella dijera y no dejaría de ser cautivador.

Y la manera en que hace sus gestos, moviendo sus manos y su cabeza provocando que su melena café se moviese. Era totalmente admirable, sí es que esa palabra existe siquiera.

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados mentalmente para salir de mis pensamientos tan llenos de miel.

-Ok, aquí vamos.- Froté mis manos preparándome para lo que sea. Ella rió.

-Adelante.- Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sonreía.

-Justo salía de mi trabajo cuando pasé con el auto por el puente de Brooklyn.- Vi en sus ojos como iba entendiendo poco a poco y como su rostro cambiaba de sonriente a serio y ceniciento.

-Te vi parada en la baranda.- Su rostro parecía mostrar a una mujer serena, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

-No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a parar el auto, bajar y correr a tu lado. Pero lo hice.- La miraba fijamente para que no pudiese mentirme en ningún momento cuando habláramos, y ella no parecía querer dejar de verme.

Una parte de mí se alegraba por tener tanto conocimiento en los negocios y ser tan bueno en ello.

Quise no decirle totalmente la verdad para que no sospeche nada demasiado raro.

No quise decirle que en realidad venía de mi empresa, no quise decirle que venía en mí limusina y que hice que mi chofer parara en seco, en mitad de un puente normalmente con demasiado tránsito, sólo por ella.

-Uno de tus pies estaba sobre el aire, tus ojos estaban cerrados y estabas petrificada. No sé lo que te pasaba ni soy quién para negarte nada, pero no pude evitar hacerlo.- En ese instante pude notar que ella no entendía lo que le quería decir.

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó dejando nuevamente una tensión en el aire que se había perdido.

-¿Traerte a mi casa?- Pregunté-respondí con miedo a su reacción.

-Espera, espera, espera.- Dijo con confusión y un poco de frustración en sus palabras mientras levantaba una mano, mostrando la palma en señal de STOP. Tenía el ceño fruncido levemente.

-Lo siento, sólo quise salvar tu vida y ayudarte a darte una segunda oportunidad, nada más que eso. No pretendo nada más. Te lo juro.- Dije rápidamente. No quería que hubiese ningún tipo de malos entendidos en este problema. Casi gritando al final de la oración.

Su rostro cambió rápidamente de un blanco ceniciento y pacífico a un rojo tomate y furioso.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir si sigo o no sigo con mi vida?¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerlo?¿Qué haré ahora? Ya había tomado el coraje para hacerlo y tú sólo te sientas ahí y me dices ¿Qué?¿Qué tuviste un momento de bondad y decidiste salvar a un alma sufriente que encontraste por ahí y la trajiste a tu casa para "intentar ayudarla"?!- Hizo la seña de las comillas en el aire mientras gritaba cada vez más alto y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Estuvo gritando improperios por alrededor de un minuto mientras yo esperaba en silencio a que ella se desquitara para poder volver a hablar.

Tuve que decirle en algún momento que me escuchara.

-Escúchame un segundo y luego puedes seguir gritando, puedes lanzarme cosas, en fin, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- _Hasta irte_, suspiré.

Ella podría irse, y si quisiera dejaría que se fuese. Nada habría valido la pena pero definitivamente no le diría la verdadera razón por la que la rescate o la envié todavía más al infierno, viéndose desde el punto de vista del que se viese.

Ella cerró sus ojos suavemente, inspiró de la misma manera, espiró y volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos, ahora, más calmada.

Su rostro ya no estaba rojo, se encontraba de su color natural.

Ya parecía que había vuelvo todo un tanto a la normalidad pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

Su seriedad lo hacía todo un poco más incómodo de lo que era.

-Habla, intenta explicarme porque me hundes en un pozo cada vez más y más.- Dijo prudentemente y con su voz tan fría que parecía un témpano.

El cuello de la camisa me apretaba tanto que parecía que en algún momento me asfixiaría.

Intenté desajustármelo pero seguía igual así que me rendí y lo dejé como estaba.

Suspiré fuertemente e intenté sonar lo más cuerdo posible. No quería que me atacara con la almohada y me ahogara sólo porque intenté esta locura.

-Sólo intenté hacer lo que creí mejor para ti, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella abrió su boca intentando replicar algo pero la acallé antes de que empiece a gritarme otra vez.- Déjame terminar por favor.

Ella asintió y eso me dio ánimos para seguir.

-Antes que nada, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Nunca quise provocarte ningún mal y sé que ya es tarde pero prometo intentar arreglar mi error. Jamás volveré a intentar ayudar a nadie lo prometo.- Dije esto último ya convencido de que no había hecho nada bueno. No sirvió de nada mi intento de ayuda.- Sólo vi que no parecías feliz con la idea de saltar. Únicamente no quise dejar que alguien pudiera morir frente a mí y yo no intenté ayudarlo.

Ella escuchó atentamente cada palabra y eso pareció tranquilizarla porque no quiso hacer nada más que volver a suspirar al mismo tiempo que parecía que la manta era más interesante que la conversación que estábamos teniendo, pero en realidad estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizás sopesando su decisión final.

En este momento me sentía como si estuviese siendo juzgado por algo más que una mala decisión.

Estaba siendo juzgado por condenar a muerte a alguien, condenarlo a la muerte sin vida o mejor dicho a la muerte en vida, que parecía mucho peor.

Quizás en los medios haya salido alguna que otra vez alguien que me juzgara por alguna mujer, o que alguna de esas mujeres saliese a hablar porque no se quedó conforme con lo que le di y/o nunca entendió las pautas que le impuse. Aunque eso era algo fácilmente arreglable con un poco de dinero o si eso no funcionaba se arreglaba con algún abogado de por medio.

De pronto un pensamiento salió de la nada, que me dejó completamente pasmado.

¿Ella sería capaz de sacarme dinero con tal de callarse por lo que le había hecho o necesitaría un abogado para deshacerme de ella?

No, no me desharía de ella como de las otras, ella no era así.

O eso creo, no lo parecía.

Pero esto era completamente diferente. Esto no se arreglaba con dinero, era una vida no una cosa.

No, este Ángel no sería como ella. Ella fue mi perdición y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más.

_¿¡EN SERIO EDDIE!?¿¡LA RECORDARÁS AHORA?! DIME QUE ES MENTIRA Y ESTÁS TRATANDO DE NO ECHARTE AL PISO A LLORAR COMO NIÑITA._

**No la recuerdo Jo, sólo intento pensar que este dulce Ángel no será igual. Ya lo pensé.**

_Es obvio que no lo será, dah *Colocó voz de tonta obviedad*_

**No sabemos, debemos andar con cuidado.**

_Eso te iba a decir yo._

**No es cierto.**

_Sí lo es y por cierto, me iré pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar en plural. Sólo yo hablo del nosotros. Tú eres tú, yo soy los dos ¿Capichi?(2)_

***Rodé los ojos mentalmente* Sí y ya vete. **

_Bye *Se despidió moviendo frenéticamente su mano mientras se iba caminando hacía una dirección contraria, dándome la espalda*_

**Idiota *Pensé en voz baja***

_Te escuché *Gritó desde dónde fuera que estuviese*_

Nunca me costó tanto salir de un problema tanto o más engorroso que este.

Aunque he tenido varios problemas en mi vida, jamás ninguno me resultó tan pesado en el sentido del peso que comenzaba a sentir sobre mis hombros.

Creo que durante unos minutos estuve tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no recordé que ella seguía aquí hasta que volvió a hablar.

-No sé como tomar la que has confesado.- No supe cómo tomar eso. Por lo que seguí en el aire.

-Sinceramente no comprendo cómo debo interpretar lo que me dices.- Me rasqué la nuca en señal de incomprensión y de incomodidad.

-Que en este momento no quiero ni puedo procesar todo lo que me contaste. No sé cómo me siento. Sólo necesito ir a mi departamento y pensar en frío, sino puede que cometa un error.- Hizo volar las sábanas de encima de ella y al parecer se disponía a levantarse.

La paré en seco al ver su actitud. Quería dejarla ir pero no podía.

Estaba dividido en dos.

Una parte de mi ser luchaba por dejarla ir, esa parte se convencía de que ella iba a volver.

La otra parte de mí luchaba por hacer que se quedase, ella decía que podía persuadirla de quedarse.

Al ver mi reacción se quedó de piedra, su rostro mostraba algo de miedo. Era como si temiese de lo que hice.

No sé qué diablos fue lo que le pasó pero creo que ya en mi mente se va formando la idea.

Había visto mucha gente así cuando iba a las fundaciones para donar dinero.

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para borrar esas ideas de mi mente. Ella no podía…

La dejé sentada en su lugar, volví a taparla y me senté en mi lugar nuevamente. Todo esto lo hice a paso tortuga prácticamente.

No quería volver a asustarla.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, sólo no quiero que salgas corriendo. Déjame explicarte. Es todo lo que quiero.- Dije casi sinceramente, no era todo lo que quería.

Ella me miró con la duda plantada en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?¿No mientes?- Sabía que ella podía ver que mentía. En su vocecita quería mostrar fortaleza pero se notaba que era un animalito asustado.

Suspiré forzadamente, pensé durante unos minutos y quise decirle la verdad aunque sea sólo esta vez. Por lo menos una parte de ella.

-Es verdad pero no es lo único que quiero. No miento.- La miré intentado decirle con eso que era verdad. Corrió la vista velozmente.

Estuvo sopesándolo durante unos minutos en silencio con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-¿Y qué más es lo que quieres?- Preguntó a media voz. Como si tuviese miedo de lo que fuese a contestarle.

-Quiero ayudarte, quiero poder convertirme en tu amigo.- Contesté con seguridad. Cada vez me iba sintiendo como en un negocio.

Eso de tomar esto como un negocio me hacía sentir un poco mal pero era lo que debía hacer para lograr que me tomase en serio.

-¿Por qué querrías convertirte en mi amigo? Siquiera me conoces.- Replicó a la defensiva, poniéndose más seria de lo que pude haber visto en toda esta conversación.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?- Respondí-Pregunté otra vez.

Esto me descolocó más de lo que quisiese aceptar. Es muy buena en esto de descentrar a las personas.

-Demasiado.- Respondió cortante. A la espera de mi respuesta y por lo visto sin ánimo de hablar.

Dejé de verla solo para poner mis codos sobre mis muslos y tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Respiraba tranquilamente mientras mi mente andaba a mil por hora. Los engranajes en mi cabeza hacía que pensara una y otra vez alguna maldita cosa para contestarle, para que mi orgullo de machito no cayera ante esta hermosa mujer al hacerle notar que me había dejado nock out con tan sólo una mísera pregunta.

Pensaba y pensaba, dando vuelta mi cabeza, al derecho y al revés sólo porque algo caiga de ahí y me ayude en esta situación.

Muy pocas veces me había ocurrido algo así y muy pocas personas lo habían logrado sólo una vez en su maldita vida pero ella ya lo había hecho más de una en tan sólo, creo, menos de una hora.

Me sentía exhausto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y creo que en parte fue mi culpa porque yo solito me lo busqué.

Pero mi alma caritativa no podía dejar que alguien muriese así como así.

Y estaba más que consciente de que iba a ser peor a medida que pasara el tiempo pero lo había aceptado desde que bajé del auto.

Aunque ahora sólo quería irme a duchar y a dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

_Dime algo Eddie, dime que no estás pensando en dormir cuando tienes a una posible asesina en tu hogar. Dime que no es así._

**¿Es una manía que tienes?**

_¿Qué cosa Eddie? *Se rascó la nuca*_

**No me llames Eddie y eso que haces. Vienes y cortas mi momento sólo para fastidiar. No es divertido Jo.**

_Tampoco es divertido que cada vez que se te ocurra me acortes cada vez más mi nombre E._

**Es para no gastar saliva imaginaria sólo para decir tu nombre J.**

_Eso es verdaderamente desquiciante._

**Estoy sufriendo Johnny, en verdad y sólo quiero descansar un poco. Sólo déjame.**

_Ok, me iré pero antes te diré que le digas todo de una sola vez._

**Ok, gracias. Adiós.**

_Adiós._

Pensé hacerle caso a Johnny pero temía lo que pudiese decir. Aunque me serviría demasiado si salía bien.

Luego de meditarlo durante unos breves segundos que parecieron largos siglos.

Lo decidí.

Decidí dejar que por una vez todo saliera de mi cabeza directo a mi lengua, no lo modificaría para ver si estaba bien o mal.

Lo dejaría ser, quizá no era tan malo.

Suspiré cansinamente, levanté mi cabeza lentamente y la miré a los ojos, suspiré y deje todo ser…

**Cool: Siempre utilizo esta palabra y era necesario utilizarla.**

**¿Capichi?: ¿Entendido? En italiano.**

**Johnny es la consciencia de Edward pero cuando hable estará en cursiva.**

**Los pensamientos de Edward y quizás respuestas a Johnny estarán en negrita.**

**¡Holaaa!¿Cómo andan?**

**Tardé mucho en actualizar el capi anterior así que este quise hacerlo más rápido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y vayan viendo el camino que quiero ir tomando. Aunque como siempre les digo, nunca elijo un solo camino así que todas vamos a ser sorprendidas en cada capi. Siempre cambia todo.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir dándome oportunidades y esperarme.**

**Gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews, por seguirme y por ponerme entre sus favoritos.**

**No saben lo que significa para mí.**

**Y tengo una idea en mente para hacer un outtake, ustedes díganme qué es lo que quieren, tengo varias en mente pero sólo una debe quedar.**

**En todas voy a explicar un poco de alguno de los temas que elijan.**

**- Explico del porqué del odio de Renné hacia Bella.**

**- Explico el porqué Charlie es así (Por cómo han podido ver Charlie es de una manera y Renné de otra).**

**- Cuento qué fue lo que hizo que Bella tomase la decisión de suicidarse (A parte de todo lo que hasta ahora es obviamente visible).**

**- Cuento una historia de algún personaje y ustedes adivinan quién es. **

**La que adivine lo último puedo dedicarle el próximo capi. No sé, como ustedes quieran. **

**Es una idea que me nació de repente y quise comentársela. **

**Espero no lo tomen muy tonto :( **

**Hago esto para tratar de relacionarme más con ustedes porque son quienes me dan las fuerzas para estrujar a mi pequeña Jenny (Así se llama mi loca imaginación, ella me domina a veces).**

**Si hay algo que no les guste o que creen que deba mejorar acepto sus consejos. **

**Quiero poder escribir de una manera que a ustedes en verdad les guste y las mantenga leyendo fervientemente sin parar.**

**¿Sueño mucho? Díganme si es así.**

**Las ailoviu chicas. **

**Besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett.**

**Liz.**


End file.
